Классы
В мире Мадригала существуют несколько классов (амплуа) на выбор. Ваше путешествие в этом мире вы начинаете с амплуа Бродяга, позже вы сможите выбрать амплуа,которое вам больше нравится. Для первого профессии у вас будет выбор из 4 начальных амплуа. В процессе игры,вы сможете получить второе амплуа. Бродяга После достижения 15 уровня в роли бродяги,вы можете выбрать свое первое амплуа Совет : Скиллы бродяги НЕ НАДО прокачивать. Просто трата очков. Если вы только начали играть,советуем посмотреть Пингвид-Помощник. Первые амплуа После получения 15 уровня,идем в город,к одному из инструкторов (Все кроме Acrobat и Magician находятся во Флоренции (начальный город). Инструктор акробатов находится в Дарконе.А инструктор Фокусников в Санто Моргене. ''Вы будете можете стать Фокусником, Акробатом, Униформистом, или Борцом. Вам решать, кем вы будете дальше. Пока Вы не станете (На 15-ом уровне) кем-либо, вы не сможете получать опыт. 'Акробат' Один из четырёх ампул, доступных вам. когда Вы готовы отступить от капюшона бродяги, - Акробат. Акробаты - те, кто главным образом владеет дальнобойным оружием, типа луков или Йо-Йо. Используя тактику навыка скорости и точности, они обычно в состоянии победить любого, в дальнем бою. Лучник - луки используют на втором амплуа Стрелки. Для использования умения лука надо ману, луки требуют доп. затрат на стрелы (1 стрела - 1 пенни) у акробатов - лучников нету особых умений в на себя и противника они в основном используют удар на урон без последствий. Сила атаки зависит от параметра ловкость Йо-Йо - йо-йо используют на втором амплуа Шуты(йо-йо джестеры) . Для использования умений йо-йо им нужна энергия, у акробата йо-йо джестера ВСЕ умения либо "баффы" (умения с положительным действием, их можно накладывать на себя и других униформисты у остольных только селф баффы и они накладываются только на владельца) либо умения с отрицательным действием которые накладываются на врага (такие как замедление перекрестные нити и т.д.), так же они могут воровать у других пенни используя умение "кража". Сила атаки йо-йо зависит от параметра сила Хитрый и остроумный, акробат - хитрый обманщик. Акробат будет использовать очки дающиеся за новые уровни для обучения умениям (Стрелка Шута, и т.д.) он будет использовать пункты ману или Энергию используя умения. Для навыков шута, Акробаты используют Энергию а для умений Лучника ману. Умения акробата: Лассо - Притягивает противника к вам требуется йо-йо.Качайте до проходного балла кем бы вы не стали. Бегун - (селф бафф) На короткое время повышает скорость бега. Качайте до проходного балла. Иллюзия пустоты - (селф бафф) Позволяет на короткое время становиться невидимым. качайте до проходного потом когда очки останутся можете прокачать до макс Мастер блокирования - (селф бафф) Повышает вероятность блокирования ударов противника. Качайте до максимума кем бы Вы не стали. Замедление - Замедляет противника. Качайте до проходного балла если используете йо-йо Йо-Йода - (селф бафф) Повышает урон при использовании йо-йо. качайте его до 10 если будете использовать йо-йо. Перекрестные нити - Оглушающий удар йо-йо. Качайте его до максимума если вы будете использовать йо-йо. Кража - Позволяет подобраться к противнику со спины и стянуть у него пенни можно использовать только в состоянии иллюзии пустоты. Качайте до проходного балла если используете йо-йо. Контратака-Дополнительный удар в ответ на удар врага. НЕ КАЧАЙТЕ толка нету вообще! Смертоносная нить-Сильный удар йо-йо Противник будет получать постепенный урон. качайте до конца если вы используете йо-йо. Качайте до макс если вы используете йо-йо. Сеятель стрел-позволяет выпустить сразу несколько стрел. Качайте до проходного балла кем бы вы не были, если вы лучник качайте до макс. Мастер стрельбы-Повышает урон при стрельбе из лука. Качайте до проходного балла кем бы не стали Бесшумный выстрел-позволяет застать противника врасплох наносит больше урона в состояние иллюзии пустоты. Качайте до проходного балла потому что толка нет но след умение есть если вы лучник. Прицельный выстрел-Этот выстрел требует времени на подготовку, зато наносит двойной урон. Качайте до проходного кем бы вы не были Очередь Быстрые выстрелы-позволяют ослепить врага. качайте до 10 если вы будете лучником. Ливень стрел-Позволяет обрушить на противника ливень стрел, наносящий постепенный урон.Качайте до максимума, если вы будете стрелком 'Униформист' Униформист-это профессия совмещающая в себе как "бафф" скиллы, так и файтинговые. Униформисты-сражаются в ближнем бою, они используют в бою перчатки и щиты, редко-посохи. Посохами можно накладывать на цель, как говорилось раннее, "баффы". "Спокойны и вежливы, у униформистов золотое сердце" Теперь о скиллах, пойдём по всей ветви.Сразу предупреждаю-это мой вариант развития, по которому будущим атлетам нужно прокачивать только силовые удары, а иллюзионистам только "баффы".И так... Лечение-восполняет здоровье выбранной цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на кол-во восполняемого здоровья. Прокачивать до максимума, если идёте на иллюзиониста и на 10, если на атлета. Терпение-временно повышает запас здоровья цели. Уровень прокачки влияет на кол-во повышаемого здоровья и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 10, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Скороход-повышает скорость движения цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на процент повышаемой скорости и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 6, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Умник-повышает интеллект цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на кол-во повышаемого инетеллекта и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 3, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Прямой удар-резкий прямой удар. Уровень прокачки влияет на силу удара. Прокачивать до 3, так как он вообще не понадобится. Воскрешение-Воскрешает игрока. Уровень прокачки влияет на кол-во здоровья,восполненного после вокрешения. Прокачивать до максимума, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Спешка-повышает скорость атак и заклинаний цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на процент повышаемой скорости атаки и заклинаний и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 10, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Тяжеловес-повышает выносливость цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на кол-во повышаемой выносливости и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 6, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Каменный кулак-придаёт вероятность оглушить противника. Первый из самых нужных скиллов атлета. Так что прокачиваем до максимума и остаёмся рады. Исцеляющий круг-исцеляет игроков поблизости.Уровень прокачки влияет на ко-во восполняемого здоровья цели. Прокачивать до 10, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Кошачьи рефлексы-повышает вероятность блокирования.Уровень прокачки влияет на процент блокирования и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 8, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Громила-повышает силу удара цели.Уровень прокачки процент повышаемой силы и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 8, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Пролом-удар пробивающий землю и наносящий урон всем врагам поблизости. Это массовка(ударение на первую "а"), второй ооочень нужный скилл. Прокачиваем до максимума. Аккуратней с этим скиллом, так как по неосторожности можно привлечь к себе лишних врагов и сдохнуть. Предосторожность-Если уровень здоровья цели падает меньше определённой отметки, то оно волшебным способом восстанавливается.Уровень прокачки влияет на кол-во повышаемого здоровья.Прокачивать до 10, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Пушечное ядро-повышает ловкость цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на процент повышаемой ловкости и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 7, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Меткость-повышает меткость цели.Уровень прокачки влияет на процент повышаемой меткости и длительность "баффа".Прокачивать до 6, если идёте на иллюзиониста, вообще не прокачивать, если идёте на атлета. Хеллбой-мощный и резкий удар перчаткой.Прокачивать до 5, пользоваться вы им особо не будете, но для проф атлета нужно прокачать. Если вы запланировали стать иллюзионистом, то после 35 уровня постепенно прокачивайте все "баффы" на максимум. 'Боец' Last but not least, Mercenaries prefer to partake in close range combat. The main characteristics of this particular class involve physical strength, and a strong body that is able to withstand attacks. Powerful and headstrong, the mercenary has both inner and physical strength. ''Mercenaries will use FP, or Focus Points, for all skills, buff or attack. (Keenwheel, Sword Mastery, etc.) Second Job Classes Upon reaching level 60. You will have a number of things to choose from depending on what you are. Шут Jesters focus on ranged attacks using Yo-Yos. They have a wide range of skills that allow them to be strong PvP'ers with their YoYo attacks, use some of their penya to do increased damage, and escape incoming attacks. Some Jesters will attack using a Bow, taking advantage of a Jester's trademark 4x Critical Rate. Стрелок Rangers are a ranged based melee class that focus on using bow skills to damage enemies. Coupled with the Dark Illusion Acrobat skill, Rangers can make a great PK support class as enemies will be silenced, and will not see you attacking, or leaving the scene of the crime! ---- Атлет Атлет, несомненно, самый самодостаточный класс в игре. Атлет-класс сражающийся в бижнем бою, они используют перчатку и щит. Скиллы атлетов расчитаны как на бой с одним врагом, так и с несколькими (как и у факиров). При использовании большинства скиллов атлеты используют FP или, другими словами, энергию. Для использования нескольких скиллов, например, "Демон бездны" вам понадобятся специальные свитки, которые можно купить в любой "Лавке полезных мелочей". Иллюзионист. Иллюзионист-второй класс, который можно выбрать при второй смене профессии. Как правило, иллюзионисты не отличаются большой силой, так как это саппорты (тобишь, они помогают другим игрокам). В плюс к "бафф"скиллам униформиста, у них идут очень полезные "баффы", такие как усиление силы, выносливости выбранной цели. "Путь униформиста-это не путь одиночки, это путь его группы", такие же слова можно отнести и к иллюзионистам, так как их скилы расчитаны на помощь другим игрокам. Без группы(труппы) иллюзионистам приходится нелегко, ибо,как я писала выше, они не отличаются силой, можно, конечно, прокачать силу, но от этого весь смысл этой профессии теряется. Для использования своих способностей, иллюзионисты используют MP или ману. Пользуются посохами. Манипулятор Манипулятор являются одним классов мага. Он, не рассматриваются в области элементного повреждения. Большинство мощных атак, как правило, строятся с психическими и демонические силы. Факир Elementors are a second class for magicians and are a high damage spell casting class that uses staves to cast devastating elemental spells. They have a wide range of elemental skills at their disposal which can damage one or several enemies at the same time, as well as self buffs to increase the damage they deal. ---- Фехтовальщик Blades are a second class for mercenaries and are the best damage dealers in the game. As a blade you will be able to wield two weapons at the same time and thus drastically increase your damage output. Гладиатор Knights are a second class for mercenaries and are the best tanks in the game. As a knight you will receive more health points per stamina point than any other class. Related Pages * Character * Cash Shop * Choosing the right class * Customizing * Equipment Category: Class